Hidden Wishes
by Dragon Rider of Alagaesia
Summary: This is basically just a short oneshot on Artemis's thoughts in school and how he feels when no one is watching. This takes place right before the second book. Read and Review....


A/N- Yay! I've finally gotten around to an Arty FanFiction. I'll write more FF on Artemis Fowl but I just wanted to get in the habit so I made this nice little oneshot…….it is probably kinda boring….but….I always wondered how Artemis acted in school…….soooo…….here we go…It's just a short little POV from Arty….

Disclaimer: I don't own Arty or any of the fairy race, Eion's works, or anything else that is actually interesting to read…,fortunately I don't own Minerva, the spoiled know-it-all brat……..so, Mr. Golfer…you can keep the spoiled brat! I'll just stick with Bob, my invisible friend….wowie…..I am such a dweeb…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis quickly shut his laptop down and returned complete concentration to yet another lecture in science class. It wasn't that he didn't like lectures, in fact he usually enjoyed them. It was just that with Professor Walker……the lessons had a tendency to wander away from facts.

"Are you with us Mr. Fowl?" The professor questioned as he noticed Artemis staring away.

"-because I would love for you to enlighten us on a brief summary on the cerebrum."

Artemis almost smirked at the teacher's tone. He had ten times the knowledge on this subject than Professor Walker did.

"Of course Professor. The cerebral vortex is a brain structure in vertebrates. In non-living, preserved brains, the outermost layers of the cerebrum has a grey color, hence the name "grey matter". Grey matter is formed by neurons and their unmyelinated fibers while the white matter below the grey matter of the cortex is formed predominantly by myelinated axons interconnecting different regions of the central nervous system. The human cerebral cortex is 2-4 mm (0.08-0.16 inches) thick and plays a central role in many complex brain functions including memory, attention, perceptual awareness, "thinking", language and consciousness. Shall I continue professor?"

Professor Walker just gave a dissaproving look and replied. "No….no, that will be enough. We wouldn't want you to turn into a mindless robot now would we?"

That comment aroused laughter and smirks from the other boys. One muttered. "It's too late for that." While others whispered other rumours of who knows what.

Artemis sighed as his class was dismissed. It wasn't all too grand sometimes, being the most intelligent one in school….especially if it's including the teachers…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Artemis!" Shouted one Arty's English teacher, Mr. Denver.

Artemis twirled to see a breathless teacher holding a plain piece of notebook paper. "Yes?" he questioned with his regular, in control voice.

"Hello Arty, I was just reading your essay. It is very well written…in fact it has the best grammer, spelling, and overall completion than I've ever seen…but it seems to lack your…..emotions…."

"What are you refering to?" Artemis asked getting impatient but not showing it.

"Well, you can't seem to grasp the subject. Maybe you should try writing with a little more feeling and….well….say more than just facts…"

"I will try sir, now if you will just excuse me."

Artemis tried to walk ahead but he was instantely blocked.

"Wait Arty. I really do want you to try this. Oh, and Arty."

"Yes?"

"If you ever need to talk or anything, I'm right here. In fact we have a study group on Thursdays. You would be a great help to the other students."

"I'm sorry but I have a very busy schedule. Perhaps another time. With saying that Artemis walked off feeling very empty…..but of course not showing it.

_Poor kid, after what happened to his father there's no wonder why he acts this way. I just hope he doesn't end up like him. Maybe I should have chose a different subject for them to write on other than "friendship". I wonder if he even has friends……..probably not….._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis walked away struggling to hold his very heavy laptop and textbooks. Why did the teachers have to be so difficult? Why couldn't they just leave his personal life alone? It was very aggravating. He saw Butler ahead and headed towards him without getting the thought out of his mind. Slowly a tear crept down his cheek and would never be seen by anyone….whether they cared or not…….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-What a sad ending to my short thingie……This takes place right before the second book so he's still pretty much lonely, evil, and lonely again. I wish that they would just kill Minerva off and make a nice, normal, bold, understanding, and not a rich spoiled brat girl to be his friend. What? What makes you think I don't like her? Coughhatehercough coughspoiledbratcoughcough….ahem….


End file.
